Old Skool
by MacGyversGirl
Summary: SG1 find themselves persuing an alien who has blended into the Colorado Spring's teenage population. Now they have to follow it's path...by becoming teenagers once again too.
1. MiniSG1

**Chapter One**  
_**Mini-SG-1**_

**Author's Note:** Heh, the final days of school down to Christmas have been extremely hard to concentrate on. Thus, this story was written. It has been great fun so far. I am writing this completely from my perspective on other fellow teenagers, so the information will pretty much be accurate. Happy Chrismahanukawanza if I don't update before the holidays!

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Stargate. Maybe Santa will bring me a certain contract for Christmas...lol in my dreams!

**Spoilers:** S7 Fragile Balance

* * *

**PHONE CALL TO INFAMOUS "MINI-JACK'S" ADOPTIVE RESIDENCE**

"Hello, Mrs. Radford, this is General George Hammond calling on behalf of your son, Jack."

"Oh? What is going on?" the speaker on the other line asked.

"Your son has been selected to spend a day with the top officers in our base, to receive a day in the life of an officer for his recent scores on the Colorado State Occupational Test. He scored very highly in the military category, and he is one of the few students we would be willing to offer a job to as soon as he finishes high school and military school. Next Saturday it will be if you are interested."

"Wow, Jack did not relay this test to me. He would love to go."

"Very well. Another officer will call to schedule his appointment tomorrow morning."

"Thank you very much General."

"My pleasure ma'am." At that, both speakers hung up their phones.

* * *

**24 HOURS EARLIER – CHEYENNE MOUNTAIN BASE**

"GENERAL, YOU DID WHAT!" Jack O'Neill yelled loudly at General George Hammond's news. "Those "ass-guards" are not touching me again." He grumbled.

"Settle down, Colonel. I know how you feel about well, unworldly science experiments, but we have clarified the technical details with the new device. You know that we have an alien disguised as a teenager wondering around Colorado Springs. I assumed you would be willing to do this not just for Cassandra's sake, but all the children in this town." The general spoke back in a much quieter tone. "It will be temporary. I am confident that you and SG-1 will be able to nab him very quickly."

"Sir, if I may speak, I would be willing to undergo this process." Major Sam Carter piped in with Dr. Daniel Jackson and Teal'c nodding in approval.

"Carter, why the hell did you have to say that?" Jack whined. She fell suddenly silent. The Colonel, now realizing he was outnumbered, gave in reluctantly.

"Alright SG-1, your briefing will be held on Thor's ship this afternoon with the Asguard counsel. The process will take place after the briefing. I suggest bringing some…different clothes. I think the process will alter your height and weight. Airman, please assist them. Good luck, you have a go." The general said to his most valued team as he got up, and pushed in his chair.

* * *

**THOR'S SHIP **

"Heya Thor buddy. What's been going on up…out here?" Jack O'Neill asked his small, grey friend as he stepped off the beamer.

"We have had very little activity beside the age experiment we have been working on. We are pleased you agreed to testing it." Thor said back.

"Well I'm not so keen on it…."

"I am though!" Sam Carter said enthusiastically as she butted in on the conversation.

"I am pleased you are, Major Carter." Thor replied as Carter squeezed him into a hug. Daniel looked nervous, but nonetheless eager as he stood beside a stolid Teal'c.

"The machine is calibrated, Commander Thor." Another identical alien said from across the room. Turning their heads in curiosity, SG-1 was greeted with the sight of a large cylinder like machine. A glass door was on the front, and a control panel was attached to the outer wall. All in all, it looked like some cheap alien device on a television show if you asked O'Neill. Wait though, that was a cliché.

"Major, you look like you're up to going first. Go ahead." Jack said to his 2IC.

She shot a dirty look at him (maybe she wasn't all the confident about the machine after all) but turned around to the grey creatures, and stepped into the cylinder. The glass door was closed behind her, and the machine was activated. A loud humming noise gradually filled the room as a bright beam of light enclosed Carter's body. A soon as it had begun, it had stopped. Daniel, Teal'c, and Jack could not believe what they saw next.


	2. Is That Really You?

**Chapter Two**  
_**Is That Really You?  
**_

**Author's Note:** Heh, the final days of school down to Christmas have been extremely hard to concentrate on. Thus, this story was written. It has been great fun so far. I am writing this completely from my perspective on other fellow teenagers, so the information will pretty much be accurate. Happy Chrismahanukawanza if I don't update before the holidays!

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Stargate. Maybe Santa will bring me a certain contract for Christmas...lol in my dreams!

**Spoilers:** S7 Fragile Balance

* * *

"Carter!" Jack O'Neill gasped 

"Sam?" Daniel Jackson asked.

"It appears to have been successful." Teal'c stated.

"Yes sir, it's me." A higher pitched voice drifted from within the machine.

"For cryin' out loud, you look like one of Cassie's friends!" O'Neill (sort of) shouted in a strangely excited manner. From what all three men could see, it certainly was not the same Samantha Carter who had entered the machine. She had short hair like always, but it was a slightly honey tinted blonde now. She…well there was no other way to put it; she shrunk. Her shoulders were narrower, her hips lost some of their curve, and she looked like she had lost about thirty pounds by the way her clothes hung on her body. Her long sleeved shirt cuffs hung past her knuckles, as the neckline tipped towards hooking itself onto her shoulder, kind of like in Flashdance. Her face had lost the faint smile lines it had begun to gather around her eyes, and she subtly tried to hitch her drooping pants up every few seconds or so.

O'Neill started to laugh hysterically. "You look like a midget!" he choked out as he literally fell onto the floor. Everyone else looked on in surprise-nobody had ever seen this side of Jack O'Neill.

"Sir, with respect, SHUT UP NOW."

"Yeah Jack, you're kind of scaring Teal'c." Daniel said as Teal'c turned his face into a mess of weird expressions. Being that the colonel could not settle down, the sane members of the team voted to stick him in the machine next. Teal'c lifted him up over his shoulder, and placed him inside. He was still gasping for air hysterically. The Asguard turned on the machine again, and another beam of light enveloped his body. He wasn't surprisingly different looking though. He was in essence, Mini-Jack again. Shorter, no six o'clock shadow, browner hair, skinnier; the team had seen it all before. He was not laughing when he got out of the machine with his pants threatening to fall about his ankles. He glared as Sam and Daniel snickered at him.

Teal'c went next. Nobody was quite sure how different a man over 100-years-old would look once he was transformed back into a teenager, but they were eager to see. He emerged with an extremely toned down body, and hair-an afro. Jack didn't dare laugh this time though; he still looked like he could break a board in half with his bare hands. Teal'c didn't shrink at all in height though, although his face and body were narrower.

Finally Daniel was up. Jack was prepared to make fun of him though. Bewildered, neither Jack nor Sam believed it was he when he reappeared. He had dirty blonde hair, a few freckles across his nose, and his smile was absolutely radiant. He could pass for a pretty boy, it occurred to Sam. He didn't lose any height; only a little weight. Of the four of them, Daniel looked the most different. It was actually kind of cute though how he kept nudging his oversized glasses back up onto his nose.

"How do I look?" asked Daniel.

"A hell of a lot different…" Jack replied as Sam literally drooled at him. Teal'c as always, stood stolid.

"It appears the procedure has proved itself adequate. I meant to do this before, but if you will join me over here, I will debrief you…on yourselves." Thor said monotonously. The group shifted over to the alien's small chair, and began their second debriefing that day.

"As you well know, we have transformed you into an adolescent state. With this change, you must grow used to the effects it will have on you." Thor addressed the group. "Firstly, I must warn you that any damage rendered to this body will be permanent when the retransformation is implemented. You must take care of yourselves as you normally would. Next, your hormone levels have been changed back to the levels they normally are at in the adolescent stage. Expect all normal hormonal fluctuation effects." He continued, but was cut off by Sam.

"What? I just thought we looked younger! I don't want to get any damn acne again…" she mumbled.

"I am sorry Major. I was not aware that you held such a distaste for this…thing." Thor apologized.

"Oh, don't you worry about it Thor buddy. Old Carter is gonna be fine with it." Jack said as he poked Sam sarcastically.

"Oh, well then. There are no farther details I have to share with you then." The alien said.

"Alright, thanks Thor. Beam us back to Earth then if ya don't mind." Jack said. The four transformed people were then enclosed in a beam of light, and disappeared from the ship.


	3. Contemplating

**Chapter Three**  
_**Contemplating**_

**Author's Note:** Now I'm on break. After a Harrison Ford Movie Feast, I am ready for some Stargate. Don't get me wrong, I love him too, but back to the gate again, uh oh back to the gate again its a song..>

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Stargate. Maybe Santa will bring me a certain contract for Christmas...lol in my dreams! Note: Santa did not bring it...but...a signed RDA picture is pretty good though!

**Spoilers:** S7 Fragile Balance

* * *

"Welcome back SG-1, how did th-" the General said before his voice trailed off in surprise. "Well, it certainly worked." he said a second later.

"Yes sir. Permission to be excused to go get some new BDU's." grumbled a short, but oh so familiar boy.

"Yes Colonel. Permission granted." The team walked out of the gate room as whispers and small giggles escaped about them. Mostly the sight of the colonel with the oversized pants caused the chattering. With Mini-Jack, it was kind of funny, but this WAS the Colonel. It was hilarious. Hammond himself took a moment to chuckle when the group was out of hearing range.

"Sorry ma'am, these are the smallest sized BDU's we have available." an Airman said to Sam Carter after looking through closets of clothes.

"Fine. Thank you, you are excused." she replied back as she stared at the XXS tag on the pants she held in her hand. Sam changed into the smaller set of clothing, and used her "crafty" skills to attach a braided wire "belt" around her waist. Janet was supposed to bring them home Saturday so this situation wouldn't be permanent. Sam walked over to the mirror, and gazed at her younger appearance. Thinking about appearances, she knew that the guys would get devoured once the girls in Colorado Springs saw them. Cassie had already shared that her friends had thought they were quite good looking just as adults. Of course nobody but Cassie would know they were really, well they were them though. Eventually, she crawled into her bed, and drifted off to sleep.

Down the hall from her, Teal'c was sitting on his bed. Without his symbiote, he was curious about how it would affect his age transformation. He felt fine so far. Dr. Fraiser had given him his Trenitonin, and he drifted off into a light sleep as he anticipated the mission he was about to embark on. Cassie Fraiser had shared many unique wonders, activities, and people on the outside of the mountain. Now he would get to see them for himself.

Jack O'Neill had slung himself onto his desk chair, and propped his legs with pillows as he vigilantly played the Playstation he had stored in his room. He was moving his arms as if he was actually holding a steering wheel, and yelled out in frustration every time another racer cut him off. He was burning off the humiliation he received when he arrived back through the gate earlier that night. So far, nothing felt different about being a teenager again although he couldn't help but admire his charming good looks. He played the game through the night, until he fell asleep in his chair.

Daniel Jackson studied an artifact for a couple of hours, but he became bored. Yes bored. Daniel Jackson did not become bored with an artifact. Ever. It must be the transformation thing he thought. It was rare for him to be bored though, so resorting to the only entertainment in his room, he turned on the TV before he fell asleep. He had no idea what this was going to be.


	4. The Great Car Chase

**Chapter Four**  
**_The Great Car Chase  
_**

**Author'sNote:** Ok, I am supposed to be studying for exams, so this is short and sweet for my wonderful dedicated readers ;)  
**Disclaimer: **Usual speel...I wanna own Stargate but it does look like that will be anytime soon.  
**Spoilers:** Fragile Balance

* * *

Sam Carter and Janet Fraiser were talking to each other animatedly as they approached the airman at the surface entrance to Cheyenne Mountain when they saw Daniel. Two other airmen were restraining him as he attempted to free himself from their grasp. 

"Airmen, what the hell is going on!" Sam asked forgetting that the surface personnel would not realize that she was the actual Major Carter above them. They looked down at her skeptically, but straightened when they saw Fraiser behind her. They sure recognized her.

"Uh, Doctor Fraiser, good afternoon ma'am…" the one who didn't have his hands restraining Daniel said.

"We caught this kid trying to steal Doctor Jackson's car a few minutes ago. We were just preparing to call the General…" another airman said.

"Release him." Fraiser said bluntly as she received questioning glances from them. "The general just realized that Colonel O'Neill put the boy up to this. The boy means no harm; you can check with the general, but it might not be such a smart idea to bother him. He's extremely mad at the Colonel."

"Yes ma'am." Both restraining men said as they gently released Daniel from their grip. Fraiser, Sam, and Daniel then exited the mountain, and headed towards Janet's car. As soon as they got there, both her and Sam erupted into fits of giggling though as Daniel stood waiting to unlock the door with a 'why did I do that?' expression plastered across his face.

"Trying…steal…Jackson's car…" was all that could be made out in between gasps.

"C'mon, shut up." Daniel told both women. Finally the humor wore off though. They all got into the car, and pulled off towards Janet Fraiser's house in Colorado Springs.

Jack O'Neill had never kept in touch (he promised) with Mini-Jack, so he was curious in finding out what his life was like in this day in age. He felt a little bit awkward with the set-up that the team had decided upon. Janet had volunteered to take Sam and Daniel to live with her and Cassie. Carter had suggested that Daniel pose as her brother...her twin brother. It was a farfetched idea, but hell, it worked. They looked like each other **a lot**. They were going to be "cousins," of Cassie's, staying with her from California because of a sudden outbreak of forest fires. Their home supposedly got burnt down. Ah pity for the people. So their accommodations were settled.

Teal'c and him had been left with nowhere to go until Mini-Jack returned back to the SGC. Like his older counterpart, he arrived with a whole lot of suspicion about "scoring highly" in the military range on a career test. Therefore, it took quite a bit of coaxing (with video games, junk food, massages even) to not have to forcefully take Mini-Jack into custody while Big-Jack (**not** Old) went out into the world as him. Mini-Jack had been ordered to call home, and ask if he could be apart of an exchange program, and house a native from a tribe in Africa. Mini-Jack's parents had accepted the proposal, and they were going to "pick up" Teal'c from the airport the next weekend (obviously he would be arriving by plane from "Africa").

As he approached the surface to wait for Mini-Jack's adoptive parents to "pick him up" from his "day out," he saw the Doc's car pulling out of the lot. He was starting to wonder if his team could pull this off.


	5. Siblings

**Chapter Five**  
_**Siblings**_

**Author's Note:** Lots of dialogue! Yay! I think this is my longest chapter yet! Wow, I can't wait to start tying in all these events. Muchos Gracias to all my fabulous readers who left comments-that is what makes me wanna keep writing.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own it, but I do love it.  
**Spoilers:** S7 Fragile Balance

* * *

**BIG JACK IN THE CAR WITH MINI-JACK'S MOTHER**

**"**Hey honey, how'd it go?" a woman who was probably his "Mom" asked as Jack opened the door of a black Jeep Liberty.

"Uh, it was good. It was…really interesting uh, Mom." Jack replied as he struggled for the right words.

"What did you do there? You know Ryan has been bugging me all day about this, maybe he will be able to go sometime. I think Cheyenne Mountain has tours of the complex, right?"

"Yeah they do. So uh, where's Ryan right now?" Jack asked as his curiousity to find out who Ryan was peaked. Maybe he was a step-father, or a brother. Jack was pretty sure Ryan was younger because his mother had said maybe he would have an opportunity when he was older. Well, that'd be cool having a little brother. Jack had never had any siblings.

"He's at his hockey tournament. Don't you remember?" she laughed, and contiued on. "He's only been jumping off the walls about it since October."

"Oh yeah," Jack tried to fake a laugh. "I swear that kid is gonna go pro."

"Maybe." she replied as her cellphone suddenly rang. Jack silently looked out the window trying to soak in the area as she talked.

"Hello? Oh, hi sweetie. How are y- what? Oh my God, is he okay? What hospital are they taking him to? Yeah, I just picked him up. I'll meet you there. Bye." obviously something was going on by the tone of her voice and the conversation, but Jack didn't really know what.

"Eh, Mom? What happened?" he asked, awkwardly using the word Mom.

"It's Ryan. Some kid rammed into him during the game. Your father thinks he may have broken his leg, and possibly an arm. I'm driving right over to the hospital, sorry I can't drop you at home first." She said with strain in her voice.

"It's fine." he said.

"Are you okay today hon? You're awfully…coopertative today."

"Yeah, just trying to be a better person you know…" Jack said back as he tried not to cringe at his horrible excuse.

**

* * *

JANET'S HOUSE**

"SAM! OHMYGAWD!" Cassie Fraiser yelled as she ran out the front door of the house to greet her Mom and friends.

"Hey Cass, how are ya?" Sam Carter asked as she tried not to fall under Cassie's massive hug.

"Hi Cassie." Daniel said smiling as he stood in the background. Cassie's jaw dropped to the ground.

"Daniel! Holy crap! You're…really, really hot." Cassie stated as Daniel blushed. "Sam, you look a lot like me, too. You were right, we did, well do look alike."

"We're great Cassie, but can we get settled in? I'm kind of tired after all that's been going on." Daniel asked as he struggled to hold his bag overtop his shoulder.

"Yes, c'mon Cassie. Let them get inside before you bombard them. Daniel, I set you up in the guest bedroom, and Sam, you can have the extra bed in Cassie's room…if you don't mind." Janet spoke for the first time since she got out of the car.

"Yeah that's fine." Sam replied as Cassie jumped up and down.

"Oh this is gonna be so cool! It's gonna be like I have a sister! Oh yeah, and like a brother too!" Cassie said as she jumped up and down. Janet held open the door as the group entered the house, and went off to their separate bedrooms.

Cassie's room was large because Janet had lived alone in the house when she adopted her, and the house had three bedrooms. Cassie had the front bedroom though, whilst Janet's and the guestroom were split in the back. Sam walked into Cassie's postered bedroom. Everywhere there were posters or pictures. Sam remembered having a few in her old room, but not this many. From the titles on some of them she read off the names Blink-182, Simple Plan, The Clash, and Nirvana. She recognized The Clash and Nirvana, but Blink-182 and Simple Plan were a mystery to her. Pictures of Cassie with the Colonel, her dog, Teal'c, alone, with friends, Daniel, and various ones of her with Cassie, and Janet with Cassie, covered her closet door in a collage.

"Hey Sam, you can put your stuff in here. I cleared out the top two drawers, and I put some clothes in there that you may fit into. Mom said you were around my size so I put in some sweatshirts and jeans. I had shoes too, but Mom said yours still fit." Cassie told her as she walked into the room from behind.

"Okay, thanks Cass." Sam smiled at her. "I'm gonna just lie down for a bit though alright?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah that's fine. Um, I'll get you when Mom orders dinner. Okay?" Cassie said back.

"Alright." Sam said as Cassie quietly closed the door behind her. Sam laid down on the bed, and was asleep in no time.


	6. All in the Family

**Chapter Six**  
_**All in the Family**_

**Author's Note:** Another one up!

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Stargate. I'm jealous of Amanda Tapping lol, but I adore her. Gets to hang out with hot guys all day...

**Spoilers:** S7 Fragile Balance

* * *

**COLORADO SPRINGS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL**

"Oh my gosh, Patrick. Is he alright? Where is he?" Jack's "Mom" squealed as she stampeded over to her husband.

"Ellen, settle down. He's fine. They took him to Radiology, and are doing x-rays right now, but the paramedic said that he thinks Ryan's leg is fractured. We don't know about his arm at the second. He has a concussion as well, but it's minor." Jack's "Dad" told his hysterical wife. She had gone mad five minutes after she hung up the cellphone. She was going about sixty miles an hour, and cutting people off left and right. Jack was scared for his life. He made a note to himself to try to get someone else to drive him if he went out again.

"Oh god, that scared the hell out of me." Ellen (aka Mom) said. For the first time, Patrick (aka Dad), noticed Jack standing casually behind his mother.

"Hey sport, how was your airforce tour thing?"

"Oh, it was cool. Had a lot of planes and missiles and guns, ya know, military stuff." Jack replied to him.

"That's right up your alley." Patrick said back with a small chuckle. He tuned his attention back to his nervous wife. "We can go back and see him if you want hon," he continued. "Ry's just a little dazed, that's all." At that point a man in scrubs came out of the double doors leading back to the examination rooms of the ER.

"Hello, I'm Mark Colton. I am the doctor taking care of your son right now. We got the x-rays back, and we have found a major fracture in Ryan's right ankle, his knee, and there are hairline fractures in his tibia. In order to fix this properly, we will need to do surgery. I have the papers of consent here for you to sign." the doctor said. El turned white as her husband talked quietly with the doctor. Jack had surgery done for his badly broken leg from when he and Carter got trapped in Antarctica. It wasn't a major operation.

"Mom, this isn't a big operation…I had it before, and-I mean my friend had it before when he broke his leg." Jack said.

"Really? Was he alright?" she asked.

"He was back to school in a matter of weeks." he lied.

"Ellen, you have to sign this too," Patrick turned to his wife as he held out a pen. Some color returned to her cheeks as she handed the signed paper back to the doctor.

"Alright then, we're already to go," Doctor Colton said. "You can come back and see him before we give him anesthesia." Jack's parents followed the doctor through the double doors with him in tow. It was going to be a hell of a long night.

**

* * *

JANET FRAISER'S HOUSE THE NEXT MORNING**

"Daniel, c'mon get up." a familiar sounding voice said as he felt a gentle shove.

"Arghh, Cassie, what time is it?" he asked groggily. He hoped Janet would let him have a cup of coffee.

"It's 11 am, sleepy. Mom said get your butt out of bed before she comes in to get you herself." the girl said back with a sarcastic smile. The idea of Janet coming in to wake him up wasn't bad at all. In fact, he wished she would wake him up every morning. He could only fantasize of what he would do if she came in, and tried to wake him up. Oh yeah…wait was this wrong? Jeez, he hadn't felt this turned on from a thought since he was 17. Ugh, another fabulous effect of teenage hormones. Cassie had left the room, and he got up.

"We're going shopping." Sam told Daniel happily as he descended down the flight of stairs. "Janet is going to go get us some clothes of our own. You can't wear your BDU's in public so…"

"Daniel, Cassie's friends Jake and Matt are going to take you shopping in town. Cassie and Sam are going to go too, but they will be going shopping for themselves." Janet told Daniel as she cleaned a plate with scrambled egg residue on it.

"Ooo-kay. I don't know Cassie's friends though."

"Don't worry about it Daniel, they're cool guys. You'll like them." Cassie said to Daniel.

"Yeah, uh Cassie, liking them is not what I'm worried about. I am gonna be okay without you to make a good impression?" Daniel replied as Cassie let out a laugh.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine."

**

* * *

ROOM #405-COLORADO SPRINGS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL**

Jack had been waiting all afternoon and into the evening at the hospital, when finally around 10:30, Dr. Colton came to get him, and his parents. The doctor had told them the surgery was successful, and that they could visit with Ryan for a little while, but he had to spend the night.

Jack walked into the room first, and saw a kid with light brown hair lying on a hospital bed. He was wearing one of those hospital gowns, and hooked to an IV. On his right leg, loomed a gigantic blue cast from his foot up to mid-thigh. He had an arm in a sling, but otherwise looked pretty good.

"Sweetie!" El ran over to the boy's bedside, and grabbed his good hand as she leaned over to kiss his head. "How're you feeling? I'm so sorry I wasn't there."

"Hi Mommy. I'm okay. This IV thing makes me feel funny! Wanna sign my cast?" the little boy said as he tried to sit up, but it was too much of an effort. El looked at Patrick then.

"Yeah tomorrow she will, sport. In fact, we all will. Say goodnight to me and your brother though, Mom and you are gonna have a sleepover here tonight." Patrick said.

For the first time, Jack spoke "Uh, hey. Sucks that you got hurt out there."

"Oh. Did you go to Cheyenne Mountain today?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, I go there every- well today. Sorry thought you said school." Replied Jack as El and Patrick glanced oddly at him.

"Goodnight buddy. We'll get you tomorrow, alright?" Patrick said suddenly as he pushed Jack out of the room.

"Where do you go everyday! Jack, tell me, right now." His father angrily spit at him. Jack was surprised at the sudden change in attitude, and he didn't realize he had backed up until Patrick took another step toward him.

"Nowhere! I meant to say school. Why?" Jack replied timidly.

"If I ever catch you cutting school, you are grounded for a year." Patrick responded. It was quite weird what had just happened. He had freaked out at Jack for no reason! He walked out into the lobby then to the car, as Jack trailed behind him.


	7. Shoppin' USA

**Chapter Seven**  
_**Shoppin' USA**_

**Author's Note:** Cool, got another chapter up! I've been on a Sims 2 streak (I created Sam and Jack's family; their married, and their aspiration is to marry of 6 children!), so my pathetic obsession with it has clouded my writing capabilities. Here it is though-enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Stargate, well, it'd be a whole different then it is during this season.

**Spoilers:** S7 Fragile Balance

* * *

**LATE AFTERNOON –SHOPPING (DANIEL)**

"Soooo, where are you guys taking me?" Daniel Jackson asked the two boys in the front two seats of the car as they turned into a parking lot. Jake Mattson, as Cassie had introduced him as, was in the drivers seat; Matt Lecher, his friend, sat parallel to him in the passenger's seat. Matt turned around to look at Daniel.

"We dunno yet. We gotta see when we get inside." He told him.

"Actually, Matt, I was thinking Urban Outfitters, Pacsun, the Vans Shop, and maybe Macy's or something? I was kind of hoping you could help us out with this one, Dan. What kind of stuff do you usually wear?" Jake joined in.

"Um, well I like jeans and sweaters." Daniel replied.

"Sweaters? Are you kidding?" Matt asked as he snickered. Daniel reconsidered saying that.

"Shut up, Matt. What brands?" Jake asked.

"Actually, uh, I meant to say sweatshirts, not sweaters, Matt." Daniel said quickly. "Oh, any kind, Jake. I don't really care."

"Alright then." Jake said as he parked the car. The three boys proceeded to get out of the car, and they entered the mall.

INSIDE OUTLET 

Daniel was amazed as he walked into the store the guys had called "Vans." There was a large fiberglass window on the back wall of the store, which looked onto a half-pipe. There were a few skateboarders on it, and their fluid movement and dexterity impressed him.

"You skateboard at all?" Matt asked Daniel as he walked up behind him.

"Eh, no." Daniel replied.

"What! You came from Cali, didn't ya? That's like where skateboarding was invented!" Matt said with disbelief at the revelation that a California guy might not have skateboarded before.

"Yeah. I'm from a forestry area of California. I live far from the beach. There's not many places to do it back home." The two boys were interrupted by Jake's voice.

"Yo, Daniel, come over here." He shouted as Daniel walked over to where he was. Jake was holding camouflage cargo pants with assorted random zippers. He was also holding a tee shirt that had the company's logo on it, and another one that said, "Skate for Life" in bold red letters. "Do you like any of these? They're all half off."

"Uh, yeah I like them. Let me just get my size." Daniel replied as he ruffled through the clothing rack. He ended getting a hooded sweatshirt with an illustration of ape to modern day skateboarder along with the garments Jake had found. They left the shop, and headed to Macy's after they checked out.

**

* * *

AT THE OTHER END OF THE MALL – MANDEE'S (SAM)IT'S A STORE**

"Hey Cass, how do I look?" Sam Carter said as she walked out of a small dressing room in a pair of faded jeans and a vintage styled cap shirt with a picture of a Coke bottle on it.

"Wow! I like it. Where'd you get that shirt though? I like it myself." Cassie replied as she looked up from her scavenger hunt for the right size pants.

"Over there – by the register." Sam replied as she put her other clothes back on. She added the items to her now full shopping basket stuffed with tanks, jeans, one or two designer pieces, and a mini-skirt. She had her own wallet on her, and plenty of cash she had withdrawn from her bank account ahead of time so she was able to afford just about whatever she wanted in the store. She may even have splurged a bit.

Even though her old shoes fit, she still wanted something different, and this being the most opposite store she would be likely to shop in, she would buy them here. After a test walk down an aisle, she decided on a pair of tan Ugg boots. Cassie liked them a lot too, so Sam promised her them when she returned to her normal self.

The two teenagers left the store after they had rung up a total of $263.75. It was the most Sam ever spent at one time on clothing, and decidedly, the last. She was satisfied with her new wardrobe though, and that was all that mattered. After a brief encounter with soft pretzels, they headed for home to get prepared for the next day.

**

* * *

LATER THAT EVENING**

Everyone was gathered around the dining room table after their shopping excursions, polishing off three boxes of pizza. Sam and Daniel were fit to start school the next day, and Jake and Cassie had declared a celebration. After the two boys left though, the excitement died down a bit.

"Guys, I want you all in bed before 11:30 tonight, alright? That's Cassie's normal bedtime, so it applies to you two as well." Janet said as she looked at Sam and Daniel. Daniel nodded sleepily (his white French vanilla cappuccino was wearing off), but Sam's face took on a look of horror. Sam Carter had not voluntary gone to bed at that time since she was twenty-five years old. It was obviously hard to take in.

"C'mon Janet! It's me and Daniel; two adults. You can't treat us like we're your own kids!" she pleaded.

"Hey!" Cassie snapped at Sam's comment.

"I have no objections." Daniel bluntly said to Sam's disbelief as he sauntered up the stairs to his bedroom. Cassie followed reluctantly as Janet focused her attention on Sam.

"Sam, the General has given me permission to take care of you. You are exactly the same as any normal teenager now. You need your rest! I don't want to have to make this an order, but I will if I have too." Janet said sternly.

"Whatever. I'm not going to be able to sleep though." Sam said back with a hint of disrespect in her voice. Janet excused it though as the other woman was not her normal self.

"Fine, just as long as you try. Read one of your books, but please try to sleep." She replied as Sam trudged up the stairs angrily. Janet sighed, this was obviously going to be a lot harder than it seemed.


	8. It's A Hard Knock Life

**Chapter Eight**  
_**It's A Hard Knock Life  
**_

**Author's Note:** It takes one patch of ice, a steep trail, and a backflip to end up in bed for a month with a hard neck brace. Ack-it's getting better though...anyways here is some more for my wonderful, patient readers ;)

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Stargate, well, it'd be a whole different then it is during this season.

**Spoilers:** S7 Fragile Balance

* * *

"Get up! Sam, come on, move it." A sleepy voice grunted as a shove hit Sam on the back. "It's time for school. Mommmm, (**yawn) **told me to make sure you were up." 

"Yeah, mmhmm, I'm up, yeah." Sam spoke back unconvincingly. Obviously she did need some of that sleep Janet was talking about.

"GET UP!" Cassie yelled once more, and she shook her. The impact took Sam by surprise though, and she ended up in a heap on the floor.

"Dammit Cassie! I was up! You didn't have to push me." Sam yelped as she nursed a bruised elbow. Looking at Cassie's back turned to her, she rolled her eyes, and got up off the floor. "I'm coming."

* * *

"Nice to meet you Samantha, Daniel. We're very sorry to hear about your home in California, but we will do everything we can to help you fit in here for the time being." Katherine Wrigley, Colorado Springs Senior High school principal, said to the two nervous subjects standing in front of her. "Cassie and your Aunt have both told us a little bit about you, and I have arranged spaces in a few classes that you may be interested in. Daniel, I hear you are a history buff, and I took a look at your school records. There's an opening in AP World Cultures if you would like to take it. Samantha, I hear you are quite the Madam Curie of modern day. A part-time college professor, who is anxious for you to join his class, heads our science department. Are there any other interests either of you have?" the woman asked nearly breathless after her small de-briefing.

"Do you offer any language classes?" Daniel asked, for he was hoping to add Japanese to the long list of languages he spoke. "I want to take Japanese."

"Well, we do offer an introductory class. Our district doesn't quite feel the need to endorse our Japanese language program, but we have the Intro course at least. Are you interested?" Mrs. Wrigley said back to Daniel. He nodded his head. "Well, I will add you to Mr. Shin's roster then."

"Uh, one more thing, uh, Mrs. Wrigley. What kind of clubs do you have?" Sam asked although Cassie had filled her in for the most part.

"We have our language clubs, drama, SADD, National Honor Society, Student Council, Community Service Corps, and there are many more. I just can't name them all." The older woman chuckled at her loss of words. "Do you play any sports?"

"Eh…" the question had caught Sam off guard. She had run track at the academy, but she didn't know if her skills were as sharp as they used to be. "Um, I did track a few years (a few, hah, how about ten?) ago." Came her weak response, as the principal seemed to brighten up a bit.

"Oh! How fabulous! We are always searching for recruits for our team! I'll let the coach know that you want to join!" Mrs. Wrigley said as she lost herself in an excited bustle, and hurried off to her office. A middle-aged woman sitting behind the front desk took over from there.

"So, here are your schedules. Do you need help getting' to your class? I can get someone to walk you down." The woman said lazily.

"Oh, no that won't be necessary Ms.-"

"Lambe."

"Oh. Then no thanks Ms. Lambe." Daniel spoke hurriedly and very Daniel-ishly as he pulled Sam down to the hallway.

* * *

"Hun, did you do your homework yet? I want it done before midnight for once." Ellen said to Jack, as he stood dumbfounded in the hallway. Homework? Hammond had not mentioned that he was required to complete this. Crap. 

"Um, what homework Mom?" he replied in an all-too-sweet voice. This would be a good tactic to figure out what kind of work the woman was talking about here.

"Oh, I don't know. What about your algebra, or that essay you need to write for English class? Jack, come on. You know what to do-get to work." He walked cluelessy up the staircase, which was in front of the main entrance. Turning down the hallway, he stopped when he reached a room with all kinds of sports cars and truck posters on the walls. There were two windows adjacent to a medium sized twin bed, and a matching oak bureau was directly to the right of the doorframe. He did a quick survey of his surroundings before flopping onto the bed with a loud straining noise from the mattress. He put his hands behind his head, and lay down to look at the ceiling. He was pleasantly surprised to see scattered amounts of those glow-in-the-dark stars decorating it. Charlie had always wanted them, and secretly he was quite fond of them himself. He lay on the bed for just a few spaced-out minutes before he heard Ellen walk into the room.

"Uh, Jack, what are you doing in Ryan's room?" she asked. "I thought I told you to do your homework…?"

"Eh, well," Jack struggled for words. Damn she got him right between the eyes, how could he wing this one now? "I was tired, and I…just wanted to see if you noticed." He replied with his most innocent smile.

"I noticed. Homework. Now!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going." He muttered as he shuffled into the room closest to the one he had been in. Obviously, it was his. He didn't think there was anyone else in the house that had a license plate that said, "Bite me" on it hanging on the wall.

"Hon, we are going to pick up your exchange student tomorrow afternoon. Just got the call." Ellen's voice drifted upward. Finally, T was coming-he didn't believe he could bear much more of this lifestyle without someone who knew just how weird it felt sympathizing with him. Not that Teal'c was prone to sympathizing.


	9. New Things

**Chapter Nine**  
_**New Things  
**_

**Author's Note:** It takes one patch of ice, a steep trail, and a backflip to end up in bed for a month with a hard neck brace. Ack-it's getting better though...thanks for the get well wishes and wonderful reviews :)

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Stargate, well, it'd be a whole lot different then it is during this season.

**Spoilers:** S7 Fragile Balance

* * *

**TEAL'C-COLORADO INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT**

Teal'c was not familiar with the surroundings he was in. Jack and Cassie never mentioned what an "airport" was most likely because they had…well let's say **other** ways of transportation…

**COUGH** the Stargate **COUGH** Thor **COUGH** Around him, hundreds of humans were hurrying around looking for their luggage, rushing to their planes, finding tickets, and a few people were even looking for their children. It was chaotic. Never would you see this on Chulak, but all the more, Teal'c secretly was enjoying watching the humans go crazy. Sure, he had experienced Daniel's inebriated state after a beer or two at O'Neill's house, and Major Carter's frantic state when she couldn't figure out how something worked, but otherwise, life was "a walk in the park," as O'Neill had said before.

"Yo, T!" A voice from within the crowd yelled. It was O'Neill. "Hey, I am _sooo _happy to have you around. This kid's mom is insane, and his dad is a nut! The kid brother's all right though. So, how long you been waiting?"

"A short time, O'Neill. I am grateful to depart from this "airport" though." Teal'c replied in his good, old stoical manner.

"Good, let's blow this popsicle stand, and get the hell outta here then." Jack said before he headed towards the revolving doors in the lobby. Teal'c followed him into a black truck waiting outside.

"Hi! You must be Murray! I'm Jack's mom, Ellen Radford." Jack's "mom" said as she jammed her hand awkwardly between the two front seats to shake hands. "I'm so happy to have you here! Jack never mentioned any friends that he had before we adopted him, so this was quite a surprise. And you got adopted by someone from Africa-isn't that cool." She continued while Jack slammed the door after a very dramatic eye-roll.

"Mom, I uh, think Murray's a little tired from all his traveling, leave him be for awhile." Jack said politely as he winked at Teal'c out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes…Jack, I am indeed tired." Teal'c collaborated. Everything quieted down as Ellen turned onto the Express lane. They were off.

* * *

**COLORADO SPRINGS SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL**

She knocked on the door, dreading the classroom full of staring kids. Sam backed up when a short woman opened the door after asking what she needed.

"I'm Samantha Carter and this is my brother, Daniel. The lady at the front office sent us here for homeroom." Sam carefully said.

"Well, then welcome to room 105. I'm Mrs. Nieland." The woman kindly welcomed Sam and Daniel into the classroom a moment later. About twenty, bored, but inquisitive faces stared at the new arrivals before they found seats in the back of the room. The teacher then went back to working on something at her desk.

"Hey there, what's your name doll?" a tall, lanky boy with cropped hair asked Sam as he swung around in his chair. "I'm Dave. Dave Malone," he continued in an overly smug voice. "If you need anything, I'm **your** man." Sam saw Daniel smirk out of the corner of her eye.

"I'm Sam-nice to meet you, Dave." She responded politely. This guy was too smug for her liking; reminded her of McKay somehow. Shifting attention to Daniel, she introduced him. The guys were chatting before they knew it when somebody else came up to Sam.

"Hi Samantha, I'm Valerie. Kat over there wants me to tell you that she likes your shirt. So, are you into cheerleading? Because our school has the best district team, and by the way, I'm the captain of the squad…" Sam zoned out. Obviously she wasn't going to get a word in, she was new meat for the popular girls to poke at until they came to a conclusion about her, and she had absolutely nothing in common to talk about with anyone her, well, the age she was at the moment. This was so_ not_ as fun as she expected. It's so easy to forget the peril of high school once you've graduated.


	10. School

**Chapter Ten**  
_**School  
**_

**Author's Note:** It takes one patch of ice, a steep trail, and a backflip to end up in bed for a month with a hard neck brace. Ack-it's getting better though...thanks for the get well wishes and wonderful reviews :) Also, I'm getting up to Sam's main entrance. I didn't forget about Jack or Teal'c either-just moving gears in my mind for ideas!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Stargate, well, it'd be a whole lot different then it is during this season.

**Spoilers:** S7 Fragile Balance

* * *

**SAM AND DANIEL – CAFETERIA AT CSSHS**

"So, where do you wanna sit?" Daniel asked Sam as he scanned the cafeteria for a seat. Ultimately, where you sat had a big effect on your reputation; screw this one up, and you'd be in the doghouse. Sam glanced to her right, and spotted a door propped open with a rock. Apparently there was a little patio to eat on outside. They found a table, and sat down to eat.

"Ew, this stuff is worse than the MITS we get off world," Sam said as she scrunched her face up. "Think Janet could hook us up with some homemade lunches?"

"Sam, she's on base as much as we are, when is she gonna have time to make lunches for us?" Daniel asked tilting his head from the sun.

"No, I mean we could pick some stuff up from the food store, and pack our own lunches. I had to do that all through high school because Dad was always on the base."

"Okay, we'll ask later for a ride to the supermarket." Daniel said as he picked at some type of vegetable mixed into his salad.

**

* * *

JACK AND TEAL'C –ARRIVING AT CSSHS**

"Hey T, uh I just realized something. Um, I don't know my own schedule or anything, so..." Jack began with the sentence trailing off.

"Can we not ask for directions, O'Neill?" Teal'c responded.

"Won't that seem kinda weird though?"

"I am not sure. We must find out though."

Jack laughed, "Indeed, but hey do you have your Zat on you?"

"It would not be wise to take it out at this time, we must enter the building soon though. Would it not look suspicious of us to be standing in the parking lot?" Teal'c answered. O'Neill was already making him weary, why must he insist on using intergalactic means to achieve a simple task, he pondered. Jack had started to walk towards the front doors though so he followed behind.

**

* * *

DANIEL**

"Hello, I'm Daniel. Could you point me to this room?" Daniel asked a girl that came his way, and held his schedule up for her to see.

"Oh, sure. You have to go to the second floor, take a right, and the door is the second one on the left. Oh yeah, I'm Casey." The girl replied. She had shoulder length brown hair, greenish eyes, and a soft rosy complexion. She kneeled down to fix a high heeled boot, and then stood up. "Actually, I happen to be going to the same class," She said through a brilliant smile.

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"Cool, so do you like your history class here? I'm a bit of buff myself." Daniel said back to her casually. He then glanced at his watch. "Eh, we should probably head upstairs now. The bell's gonna ring any minute"

"Yes, we should." Casey and Daniel made their way of their stairs. "I do like history class here to answer your question though. Dr. Adie worked in Egypt on archeological digs before she came here to teach us. She's really nice, you'll like her a lot." The girl told Daniel as recognition set in.

"Dr. Jenna Adie? Is that her name?" he asked.

"Yeah, why? Do you know her?"

"I, uh, think I met her once with my parents – they are archeologists as well."

"Oh, cool! Did they ever find anything big?" Casey continued, now intrigued.

"Nope, just normal…rocks and stuff." He didn't, well; he _couldn't _mention that he may have discovered one of the most important artifacts known to man. The Stargate was a secret, obviously. The pair entered a room a moment later.

All throughout the lesson, Daniel was dying to ask if Jenna, well _Dr. Adie_ (to students), ever had found any remains of a wild goose chase for treasure in Brazil. She had bought a supposedly "real" treasure map on a trip there, but Daniel saw that it wasn't a fake when she gave it to him as a goofy souvenir. It had been carbon dated to over 1000 years old. He never did find out the outcome of her search being that he was snatched up for the Stargate Project soon after. Daniel always enjoyed her presence during classes in college though. She was bubbly and loved history as much as he did; it was a shame he couldn't tell her who he truly was. Class ended soon enough though, and once again his focus was solely on getting to his next class.


	11. Covert School Office Infiltrations

**Chapter Eleven**  
_**Covert School Office Infiltrations  
**_

**Author's Note:** It takes one patch of ice, a steep trail, and a backflip to end up in bed for a month with a hard neck brace. Ack-it's getting better though...thanks for the get well wishes and wonderful reviews :) Also, I'm getting up to Sam's main entrance. I didn't forget about Jack or Teal'c either-just moving gears in my mind for ideas! One quick chapter before I'm off to school ;)

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Stargate, well, it'd be a whole lot different then it is during this season.

**Spoilers:** S7 Fragile Balance

* * *

"Um. Hello, is anyone here?" Jack asked as he strained his neck to check the back of the office area. Nobody was there. "Teal'c, think I can find my schedule on this computer somehow?" 

"I do not know."

"Well, I'm not gonna wait around just to look like an idiot because I don't know where my classes are." Jack said as he cleared the divider between the secretary's area and the hallway. He clicked the mouse to stir the computer, and with finesse Teal'c had never seen O'Neill use, he made a full search of the computer for his name. "Let's see, hmm, Jack Radford…blah, blah, blah…two detentions accumulated…sarcastic

…disruptive…smart, schedule for year 2005, here it is!" he read off the screen with a final triumphant pump of his fist in the air.

"Did you get around to reading the comments under your name yet Jack?" an unfamiliar voice from behind said. Crap. He was caught. He turned around slowly wincing his face up for any sudden outburst of anger. "I was sure you'd agree when you read it." The woman standing behind him was a fair height, a little overweight, but held a high resemblance to Mimi from the Drew Carey Show. Altogether it was disturbing, but the woman was smiling.

"Eh, well yes, I did briefly, you know, happen to skim over them…" he replied at a loss for words.

She laughed. "I was expecting to see you at some point this week! Always my favorite student to have around." She said through smiling teeth. "Who's class did you get sent down here from today?" she asked waiting patiently for a response.

"Well, you see, this here is Murray – he's an old friend who happens to also be in the student exchange program from Africa. I just, uh got here, and you know, I wanted to print my schedule out to see if we had the same classes."

"Go ahead, and print it out then, dear. You're lucky Mr. Trimelli isn't in today. Some school administrator convention…yeah sure. I bet he's laying on his chair outside sunbathing." The woman said with a sarcastic tone. "Who's class did you come from- oh wait you just got here. I'll write you a pass, and I'll let it go today because of your friend okay?" the woman scribbled a note on a piece of paper, then went to get the printed schedule for Jack, and finally handed both to him.

"Have a nice day boys!" She shouted as they shuffled down the hallway.


	12. School is School

**Chapter Twelve**  
_**School is School  
**_

**Author's Note:** It takes one patch of ice, a steep trail, and a backflip to end up in bed for a month with a hard neck brace. Ack-it's getting better though...I'm in a soft brace now! Yay! I am going to start tying in elements from my highschool life around this time of year into the story. Majorly good stuff...I have so much I have to organize it though! Thanks for reading:)

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Stargate, well, it'd be a whole lot different then it is during this season.

**Spoilers:** S7 Fragile Balance

* * *

**STUDY HALL**Sam was sitting in a study hall rushing through Calculus homework when Jack walked into the room. Of course he made a grand entrance – he was still Jack O'Neill. 

He looked around the room for a second, and then smiled at a few girls who were waving, and spotted Sam.

"Carter, how're things going so far?" he asked

"Good, si- Jack." she answered as she looked up from her book. "When did you arrive?"

"Oh, just a few minutes ago. So whatcha doin'?"

"Calculus."

"Oh. Is it hard?"

"Yes, especially when you keep asking me questions _sir."_

"Oooh, sorry. What should I do?"

"Sit down first of all. Then read this book for me please."

"Carter, I don't wanna read MacBeth again! It sucked the first time."

"Do _anything_ you want then except disturb the teacher."

"Ok." Jack started folding paper into a mini football. He then proceeded with a touchdown using his index finger to flick the paper at the back of a girls head. The girl yelped, and looked around angrily, but she didn't figure out who had hit her. Sam winced at the close call, and slammed her book repeatedly against her head.

* * *

**LATER ON SAM AND TEAL'C**

Teal'c was enduring his first formal day of school. O'Neill had complained of how much it would "suck," but Teal'c begged to differ. The "teacher" who ran the "class," was very informative. He enjoyed learning the origins of the Tauri culture, and the evolution of earth. He was half-tempted to allocate his own opinion on the origins of the Egyptian pyramids though, but that would betray General Hammond's trust in him. He was a man of his word. When the class let out forty-five minutes later, Teal'c began to walk down the hall when he was joined with a familiar face.

"Hey Tea-Murray. How is your day going?" Sam Carter asked as she tried to catch up to his brisk pace.

"It is well, Samantha Carter. History class is most enjoyable." he replied.

"Good for you." she said as she smiled. "My day is kind of going roughly."

"I am most displeased to hear that. I believe we will be able to leave the building in an hour though." he said to her as he stopped to give her a reassuring shoulder to lean on.

"Thanks."

"Always Samantha Carter. You are my kin now, and Jaffa warriors protect their own before themselves. O'Neill also wishes for me to "watch out for any guys looking at you."" Teal'c replied with a smirk. Sam puckered her face up into a small frown, but continued on as usual.

* * *

**OUTSIDE CSSHS**

"Hey guys, how was your day?" Jack O'Neill asked as he leaned on a railing outside the front of the school an hour later. The bell had rung a few minutes before, but the members of SG-1 had taken their time dwindling down the halls.

"Well, I like it. How about you guys?" Daniel asked cheerily in response.

"It was most fascinating." Teal'c chirped in.

"It sucked." a displeased Sam said. Everyone turned to look at the most cheerful member of the team. Had Sam Carter just said that school _sucked!_

"Carter, is something wrong?"

"No, this place is just…hell. I have to stay after school tomorrow too, I found out. The principal signed me on to the track team. I've got to get my uniform, and start practicing." she said as she looked at Jack.

"Well, what's wrong with that?" Daniel asked.

"I didn't exactly _want_ to do a sport."

"Oh."

"Well, campers, who has homework?" Jack asked as everyone nodded their heads. "Who's gonna do mine for me?" he asked next staring at Sam.

"Sorry sir, but General Hammond never said I was required to take orders to do your homework." Carter responded cheekily.

"Damn. Well does anybody want to leave? Or are you all gonna stay here tonight?" Jack asked. Everybody got up from their small perches on the railings outside the school, and headed in a group to go home.


	13. Boys and Girls

**Chapter Thirteen**  
_**Boys and Girls  
**_

**Author's Note:** Okay, first element down. Prom, fun stuff (hopefully), if you've ever been to one! Thanks for all the reviews I love you guys!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Stargate, well, it'd be a whole lot different then it is during this season.

**Spoilers:** S7 Fragile Balance

* * *

**EVENING – JACK 'S ROOM**

"O'Neill." Jack said as he picked up his ringing cellphone.

"Colonel, this is General Hammond." a voice said across the line.

"Oh hey, how are things running at the mountain sir?"

"All is well, but I wanted to check in on your progress so far. Did you settle into the school yet?"

"Yessir. We have not made much progress regarding the, let me say, "illegal alien," yet though." Jack replied.

"Well, get a start on it soon. Say hello to Dr. Jackson, Major Carter and Teal'c for me." the general said.

"Alright sir, good night." Jack said as he hit the "end call" button. They really needed to get a jump on this…soon.

* * *

**DINNER - THE FRAISER RESIDENCE**

"So, how was school today?" Janet Fraiser asked the three teenagers sitting at her table as she put a steaming bowl of pasta down. Sam and Daniel had ended up walking home when they realized that Cassie took a bus usually so they were still a bit out of breath.

"The same." Cassie said monotonously.

"Great." an exuberant Daniel replied.

"Sucks." mumbled a disgruntled Sam.

"Sam? I thought you said you would love this? What happened?" Janet asked as she sat down with a worried look on her face.

"I really didn't clique with anyone yet, and the principal signed me up for track."

"But, that's great that you are going out for track!" Janet said.

"Well Janet, you see, the principal kinda didn't ask if she actually _wanted _to do track." Daniel explained.

"Ohhhh."

"Yeah…"

"I don't really want to talk about it right now, ok?" Sam passively responded.

"Fine. Daniel, why are you so happy?" Janet asked next as Daniel beamed.

"Well, my history teacher is someone I went to college with."

"That's great!" Janet said as she looked up from tossing a salad.

"Actually, Daniel likes someone…" Cassie mumbled loud enough to hear. She looked at Sam, and smirked. "This girl, Casey, was walking around with him all day." she continued.

"Cassie! Leave him alone." responded her mother. Sam and Cassie once again shared a smile as they tried to muffle their laughs. Daniel flushed deeply as he picked at his food. Janet felt bad for him. Just because her daughter and her best friend weren't having good days, they had to pick on Daniel to feel better. This was the happiest she had seen him in a long time!

"I'm finished." Daniel said softly as he pushed in his chair, and rinsed his dish in the sink. He then hurried away quickly to do his homework. Sam and Cassie finished their dinner, and headed upstairs to watch tv a moment later. Finally Janet was left alone. What was she going to do about this?

* * *

**CSSHS BULLETIN BOARD – SG-1 & CASSIE**

"Yay! Prom is next month!" an elated Cassie squeaked as she tried to control herself from jumping up and down. Teal'c, Sam, Daniel, Jack and Cassie were gathered around the school bulletin board where Cassie had excitedly dragged them to check with her.

"What is Prom, Cassandra Fraiser?" Teal'c asked as he was clearly puzzled.

"It's a really special event in high school where the students dress very formally. It's a coming-of-age type of thing." Daniel cut in before Cassie could reply. "Um, it's similar to when Jaffa children receive their first symbiote." Daniel quietly contiuned to Teal'c a moment later.

"Oh, now I just have to find someone to go with." Cassie remarked as her grin slipped into a frown. Daniel smiled though.

"You'll find someone Cass, don't worry." he said.

"Wow, look who's Mister Positive today!" Jack said sarcastically.

"Shut up, Jack." Daniel rebutted. He then picked up his backpack, and walked down the hall. Everyone looked at him and then turned to each other.

"What'd I do?" Jack said when all three remaining pairs of eyes settled on him. Suddenly Sam realized that they had seconds to make it to homeroom on time. She bolted after Daniel, and left Teal'c and Jack in a stupor as Cassie had left too. They realized why they had been abandoned when the first period bell rang. One demerit down, four to go until their first detention.


	14. DODGEBALL!

**Chapter Fourteen**  
_**DODGEBALL!  
**_

**Author's Note:** HEH, I am evil. A little humor for anyone who's ever seen Dodgeball >:) More is coming, I need some reviews though-I rely on your suggestions :) Thanks to my wonderful readers!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Stargate, well, it'd be a whole lot different then it is during this season.

**Spoilers:** S7 Fragile Balance

* * *

**GYM CLASS-MORNING: SAM, JACK, AND TEAL'C**

It was gym class. It just so happened that Teal'c, Jack, and Sam's schedules merged for this class period. The majority of the students were sitting along the sidelines of the gym in their black and red uniforms waiting for class to start. Jack and Teal'c were both discussing sports, and Jack was trying to explain the importance ice hockey played in American history. So far, he wasn't doing too well. When the class was joined with the other students, the teacher announced they would be playing…dodgeball. :)

When everyone was split up into teams, they filed along the edges of the gym, eyeing the deadly dodgeballs in the center of the gym. All was tense, and then the whistle blew. A mad pack of determined players sprinted to get to the balls first while other players stayed back to catch incoming ones. It wasn't surprising that Sam and Teal'c were the first ones to the balls. They were on the same team along with Jack. Both of them grabbed the ball, swiftly aimed (shooting targets with guns for years had helped), and simultaneously hit two opponents. Jack was expertly grabbing incoming balls, and outing the other players at a considerable pace.

"Murray, gimme the ball!" Jack whispered urgently. He really wanted to throw one of them.

"No, O'Neill. I picked it up first." the man replied. At that moment though, Jack grabbed the ball out of his teammates hands. Nobody messed with Teal'c and got away though, so when O'Neill pulled his arm back to hurl the ball, the object was snatched out of his hands.

Sam saw Jack competing to get another one of the flying objects out of the hands of her alien friend. She rushed over, and whispered demandingly into her CO's ear.

"SIR, _PLEASE _do not make a scene."

"Carter, you can't tell me what to do!" he retorted smugly. She knew the General would agree with her, and she decided to risk court martial. Wait, technically she wasn't an officer when it came to being at the school though because the General had secretly shared this order with her. Hah! She could get away with this.

"THAT'S AN ORDER." she whispered a little bit too loudly directly into Jack's ear. A moment after that though, he was pegged with a ball. Teal'c and Carter were the only two players left on the team. With a reproachful glance, Jack stormed off to the corner of the gym. It was a little odd to see the spunky blond girl working seamlessly with the overpowering black man. They worked great together. Their team eventually won. Sam gave Teal'c a high five, and then ran off to the locker room. Jack had already finished by the time Teal'c got to the boy's locker room. He simply couldn't wait to see how Jack would deal with this anger the rest of the day, he thought sarcastically as he was not an openly sarcastic person. He joined Carter in the hall, and walked with her to their next classes.


	15. Secrets

**Chapter Fifteen**  
_**Secrets  
**_

**Author's Note:** HEH, I am evil. Secrets are always kinda funny when the people that aren't supposed to find out about them, find out. Well, at least on SG-1.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Stargate, well, it'd be a whole lot different then it is during this season.

**Spoilers:** S7 Fragile Balance

* * *

"Hey Daniel! Wait!" Casey yelled down the hall as she sprinted towards Daniel "Carter." 

"Hey Casey. How're you today?" he asked looking up from a notebook. "Thanks for showin' me around and stuff, it's been a little tough…"adjusting" to school."

"No problem. I wanted to ask you something though. Are you going to prom?" she asked candidly.

The question had caught him off guard. "Well…I, eh…yes. I'm going." he quickly said as he made a mental decision to not back out of _this _prom. He had shyed away from school when his proms had come around, and with his constant moving between places with his parents, he never had a chance to experience one. "I've been wanting to ask you, but do you want to be my date?" he asked. Another barrier down; he never really asked anyone out, things just seemed to happen. Like with that princess he had saved who owned the naquadah mine-he had saved her, she saved him in return, and eventually he caught on that she wished to marry him. So, this was a big step for him.

"I'd love to!" Casey said as she flashed a broad smile his way. "Wow. Ha, that was kind of awkward…"

"Yeah." Daniel laughed, and turned his head when he heard Sam's name called. It wasn't anyone familiar though, and the boy must have been looking for someone else because when Sam jumped into his way he completely stopped.

"Hi…were you calling me?" Sam asked as she smiled shyly. The boy looked dumbfounded for a second.

"Yes, no, um…I was looking for another Sam, but hey you'll do." he said to her as he smiled like an idiot. "I'm James McClahan. You're one of the new kids, right? You are living with Cass?"

"Yeah, my brother Daniel and I are. Cassie is our cousin." Sam said.

"Oh. Yeah, Cassie's cool. I hang out at the mall with her and our friends. Well, it was uh, _really_ nice to meet you, but unfortunately I have to go track down the _other _Sam to get my homework." James said as he pulled his bookbag farther up his shoulder to continue his walk down the hall.

"I'll see ya around then!" Sam said as she waved to him as he walked away. She turned around to find Daniel and Casey standing off to the side of the hallway.

"Hey." she said to both of them. Daniel smirked. "That comment at dinner last night, that you and Cassie had to share, it might make a rebound on you…to Murray, or _even_ Jack."

"Daniel, what's there to tell? I just met someone in the hallway by chance." she said nonchalantly.

"Sam, I think you know what I mean."

"Um, I have to go to my uh locker. I'll see you later, Daniel. Call me, and we will work out all the details for prom, kay?" Casey said softly before she bolted out of site.

"You scared her off!" Daniel accused.

"Na-uh. Don't change the subject! You're going to prom!"

"Uh, yeah. What's that have to do with anything?" Daniel said sarcastically. "Oh, wait..._please _don't tell Jack about this, please, please, _please._"

"We'll call it even if you don't tell Jack about me." Sam dealed out.

"Fine. You got a deal." Daniel said to Sam as they shook hands. Hiding from Jack was easier when less people knew what was being hidden from him.


	16. Work It

**Chapter Sixteen**  
_**Work It  
**_

**Author's Note:** I had fun with this chapter. I put a bit of innuendo in it (not that kind), but most readers will get the bottom part. The hotdog part is dedicated to our new family dog. My Bio teacher is so obnoxious too, so I had Jack make a snarky comment.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Stargate, well, it'd be a whole lot different then it is during this season.

**Spoilers:** S7 Fragile Balance

* * *

**LUNCH – SG-1**

"Pass the ketchup will ya, Daniel? I want to eat the hotdog before it becomes a colddog." Jack said as he watched Daniel spill the contents of the bottle onto his lunch. Daniel handed it to him a moment later.

"So, has anyone gotten anywhere with the investigation yet besides me?" Sam asked casually as she twirled salad around her fork. "I've been looking over files of new students here through the computer network. We got ourselves at least ten different kids."

"Yeah, Carter, how exactly did you manage to do _that?_" Jack asked sarcastically as he watched Sam respond with a sly smile on her face. "Wait, don't tell me. Illegal permissions?"

"What you don't know will never hurt you, sir."

Reverting to the original topic, Teal'a added, "Indeed, I have been observant of the behavior of the occupants as well. I have noted on separate occasions an exchange of cigarettes and currency as well as a male student looking through an odd magazine of sorts. I am curious as to what this book is about." He looked at Sam when he brought up the mysterious book.

"Um, T, what did it look like?" a hesitant Jack asked.

"It contained visual images of what appeared to be Tauri mating rituals. Is it a manual of cultural activities?" he responded. Sam and Daniel exchanged a glance before they both started laughing hard enough to choke. Jack was immediatley aware of what type of magazine Teal'c had been explaining, and finding it hard to keep stolid himself, he joined in. For a few minutes, Teal'c just sat at the table with his eyebrow raised. Finally, composing herself and wiping the tears away from her eyes, Sam answered his question.

"Murray, that's not a cultural activity book. It is not accepted by all of society. It has pictures of mating rituals, but men get…er..pleasure from viewing it." she explained as her face gradually turned a deep red. Jack and Daniel looked a little uncomfortable themselves.

"Alright kids, um we were talking about progress on the case, right? I may be able to check out some school records if you can get me a list of names, Sam." the colonel quickly put in to avoid anymore awkwardness. Thinking about that kind of stuff with Carter near him, led to very inappropriate thoughts.

"Yessir. I will make a list for you tonight when I find out the remainder of the new students."

"Good. Let's get moving campers. Wouldn't want to upset our dear biology teacher, now would we?" Jack asked sarcastically as he pushed his chair in, and dumped his tray in the trash. The others followed suit, and quickly went to their 5th period classes.

* * *

**BIOLOGY-JACK**

"Jack, what is the basic difference between prokaryotic and eukaryotic organisms?"

"Um, cell walls, right Mrs. Ryan?" Jack answered.

"Yes. Which is which?" the teacher asked again.

"Prokayotes have cell walls, and eukaryotes don't. Humans are eukaryotes, and plants are prokaryotes." he responded. He really hoped all this was right.

"Good job." she said before she came down on another classmate. This science stuff was pretty damn hard. He wished he could have been in an astronomy class instead of Biology. This class sucked, and at least the sky had special meaning to him. Carter had taught him a lot about space; she wasn't only hot, and good in the field. He mentally slapped himself for thinking about how she looked, but she was pretty, he could say that right? He didn't know, and he didn't really care right then because that thought had already had an effect on him. Adolescent embarassment reminded him why he wasn't fond of his teenage years. He hoped the "problem" would be gone before he had to get up from behind his desk, and go to his next class, but when the bell rang ten minutes later, he was still in a bind. He fumbled around a textbook in his backpack, and held it awkwardly in front of his pants. Trying to walk casually, he nearly tripped over Carter who was waiting in the hall for him.

"Sir-Jack, I really need to borrow your history text. Can I? I will give it back to you at the end of the day." she asked desperately.

"Um, yeah sure. Open up my bag, and see if it's there."

"Your holding it, sir."

"Carter, will you _please _try to stop calling me sir? And I'm using this book right now.'

"Don't mind me for asking, but Daniel said geometry is your last class period. Could I borrow it then?" she literally begged.

Running out of excuses, he said, "Fine. Give me another book though." She took out a book. He quickly removed his textbook, and madly grabbed the book she offered. He was turning beet red from embarrassment. Sam looked extremely uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry…if I had known I would've asked someone else…" she trailed off as Jack interrupted her.

"It's fine, and I wouldn't exactly have come out, and announced that to you. Just go, please." With awkward silence, she left him in the hallway for her next class.


	17. Breakin' All the Rules

**Chapter Seventeen**  
_**Breakin' All the Rules  
**_

**Author's Note:** Maternal Instinct made me add in the parts about Charlie in this...it just fit nicely. Whoot, whoot, part-taay! What will happen? Leave a review please-also I am entirely aware of the incorrectness of my science in the last chapter. Bio is now officially known as my worst subject, not just one I am "not fluent" in.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Stargate, well, it'd be a whole lot different then it is during this season.

**Spoilers:** S7 Fragile Balance

* * *

**FRIDAY: JACK & TEAL'C - AT HOME**"How was your day, Jack?" a voice from the stop of the stairs yelled down. "How about you, Murray?"

"It was fine." came a wary respondent.

"Indeed." said a somewhat more cheery person.

"Oh, well that's good. Listen, do you mind watching Ryan for a few hours tonight? I have to go out to a business dinner with your father, and I can't find a sitter."

"Well-" Jack muttered as Teal'c interrupted.

"We would be pleased to do so."

"T!"

"O'Neill, would it not be an adequate means of meeting Major Carter, and Danieljackson?"

"Oh, got me there. Yeah, okay. Surrrre Mom, but can we order a pizza?" Jack asked the phantom voice.

"Yes, get your father to pay for it though." she responded.

"'Kay."

"_Nobody_ is allowed over either Jack. Do you hear me? You are to stay in the house, _with_ Ryan, until we walk through that doorway." she yelled down sternly.

"I know, I know." he replied as he rolled his eyes sarcastically.

* * *

**LATER**

"O'Neill, I believe the Radfords have exitted the house." Teal'c said observantly as he looked out the front window in the great room. "Have you contacted Major Carter and Danieljackson?"

"Yeah, I just called Daniel on his cellphone. Fraiser's gonna drop them off in a few. What kind of pizza do you want by the way?" Jack asked as he played a videogame. He paused to grab the yellow pages though.

"Pepperoni with pineapple." Teal'c responded in all seriousness. Jack just looked at him.

"Seriously Teal'c, could you pick an any weirder flavor?"

"Yes O'Neill, I believe I can." the alien responded.

"Hey Jack, Teal'c." Daniel said as he walked in the door quickly to ward off the chilly February air.

"Hi Teal'c, hi…Jack." Sam said as she rushed in behind him with flushed cheeks. They both threw their jackets on the couch, and awkwardly stood around.

"Sit down, your makin' me nervous!" Jack snapped. They all sat down. Sinking back into the couch, they stared at each other until the pizza came a few minutes later. Jack opened the door and paid before anyone else said anything.

"So guys, um I got some stuff to go on to get some more insight, but I don't know if you guys will go for it. Daniel already agreed though so…" Sam said. "See, this guy James, he told me there's a big party near here tonight. A whole lot of the school will be there, and I figured that we might be able to observe everyone without much notice. It starts soon…"

Jack looked at her incredously as Teal'c tipped his head in consideration. "Carter…you, party?" he stumbled.

"She was a teenager once too ya know." defended Daniel. Sam chose to ignore the comment, and waited for everybody to make a decision.

"I guess, I mean I have to take care of Ryan though." Jack pondered uncertainly. "I just gotta make sure he's asleep, and we have to be back before midnight because his…well my parents are getting home around one."

"I am most interested in attending this event." agreed Teal'c.

"Good. Let me call James, and tell him we're in then." Sam pulled out her cellphone. "You better check on Ryan though." Jack took her advice, and gathered some ice cream and cookies in the kitchen to take to Ryan.

The little boy was half-asleep when Jack found him propped up in his bed watching cartoons. He tucked him in gently, and with loving care. Ryan reminded him of Charlie so much…it had been painstaking to be around him so much. He hated to leave him like this, but he was definite that he would be alright for a few hours. Jack turned the lights down, and closed his door quietly as he left. Before he headed downstairs to the audience of his friends again though, he softly whispered a prayer for Ryan.


End file.
